


If Things Were Different

by burner-phone (stifled_genius)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cohabitation, Except for Palpatine, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Armitage Hux, Pre-Established Relationship, Redemption, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, TROS Rewrite, The First Order Gets Demilitarized, everyone lives au, fuck that guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifled_genius/pseuds/burner-phone
Summary: Events of the TROS but if Hux and Kylo were in an already established relationship of sorts. Basically Kylo is the same amount of angst but has Hux to come back to.(Also I was seeing a whole lot of reylo in the star wars tag following release of TROS and wanted to throw some kylux in there to break it up. No hate on reylo though)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	1. Act I

If Hux hadn’t witnessed the broadcast sent to entire Order declaring the return of the former emperor Palpatine, he would have thought the Supreme Leader had completely lost it.

“I’m going to find Palpatine. Alone.” Kylo told him. Hux didn’t like any part of this plan, or the broadcast. Snoke was dead, but apparently wasn’t the final obstacle in the Order’s path to galactic rule.

Hux himself wasn’t even sure if he believed the broadcast. For all he knew, it could be an insurgent group, or a Resistance trick.

But he’d seen the certainty laced into every inch of Kylo’s expression, and listened to every word Kylo told him. That broadcast wasn’t a hoax. The Sith Lord was still alive, and he’d summoned Kylo to Exogol.

“He probably wants control of our empire.” Hux had told him. “To replace Snoke.” Like Hux would stand by and let that happen idly.

In Kylo’s absence, Hux would assume complete control of the _Finalizer_ , which now housed all of the Orders High Command, as well as the Knights of Ren, who followed Kylo around like a pack of silent hounds.

Kylo would go to Exogol, and Hux would keep the Order from doing anything stupid until he knew what Palpatine wanted.

The brand new TIE Whisper gleamed in one of the _Finalizer_ ’s hangers. The Silencer lay next to it, unused since they’d received the Whisper from Sienar-Jaemus. Hux had taken Kylo’s specifications, and allocated Order funds for their Supreme Leaders new custom fighter. He’d declared it was a needed upgrade from the Silencer, but Kylo had insisted on thanking him for the “gift”. Hux had scoffed at the notion. He didn’t give gifts.

Hux’s personal guard was left at the door as he walked the Supreme Leader to his fighter. Kylo was silent, running a hand along one of the panels.

“Have a safe flight I suppose.” Hux tried to will away his face flushing slightly. This was the part he was bad at, any sort of personal talk. Neither of them were very good with words, but Hux was happy to leave any emotion feeling to the Supreme Leader.

“And come back. To me.” His usually steady voice wavered. He was terrible at this.

An arm circled around his waist and Hux was pressed against Kylo. A brief kiss was pressed to his lips and before he could try to reciprocate, Kylo was climbing into the Whisper. Hux could only stare up at him.

“I will.”

General Pryde was trying to weasel his way into Hux’s position, and Hux had given up counting the number of times a day he felt like shooting the Allegiant General.

The real problem was the man was slowly turning every member of High Command against Hux. Many of them had served with his father, including Pryde, so it was easier than Hux would probably have cared to admit.

As Grand Marshal, Hux had the authority to tell Pryde to shut the hell up whenever the man or one of his supporters brought up Starkiller. But as one man against a room full of them, rank was outweighed by numbers.

They doubted every single one of his decisions, and with Kylo off on his hunt, Hux likened his situation to trying to please a room full of petulant children whose only desire was to make his life worse.

He’d tried to send recruiting parties to the Outer Rim planets they hadn’t hit yet, but General Pryde had only replied with “Just hit them all, outer rim, core planets, wherever we have firepower. We go in, take as many as we can, and get out.”

“Half of the core planets are still under Republic protection. Aggravating them will start a needless conflict.”

Hux had been shot down by several other members of High Command, and wanted to slam his head into the table. He was no fighter, he couldn’t just shoot them all and make it out alive.

By the time the meeting was finished, Hux couldn’t decide between his theory that High Command had a collective IQ of 23, and his other theory that Pryde was bribing them to purposely be contrary.

Recruiting parties were sent to a dozen planets, extra firepower to those with even the slightest possibility of housing the Resistance.

Kylo returned, confirming the news that Palpatine was back, and was ready to launch a fleet capable of achieving complete rule over the galaxy. All Kylo needed to do was lead the scavenger girl to Exogol, and the fleet would be his.

Hux could almost feel the conflicting emotions inside Kylo, hidden behind the red lined helmet he still insisted on wearing in public. He’d kept composure during the meeting with High Command, where General Pryde had looked a little too interested in the return of the former Emperor and Sith Lord.

Hux returned to their quarters first, followed only minutes later by the Supreme Leader. As soon as the door shut, Kylo had discarded his helmet and wrapped himself around Hux, practically crushing the shorter man.

“Kylo,” Hux’s voice was soft, mostly due to lack of breath. He placed a pale hand on the back of Kylo’s neck in comfort, his other hand on the Supreme Leaders cloak.

“She won’t listen. I can’t turn her. Every time we fight, she-” Kylo was clutching at the front of Hux’s coat, face buried in the other man’s shoulder.

“Kill her.” Hux murmured. “You told her yourself, she is nothing. Her death will mean nothing.”

“It will mean everything. I can’t. I have to turn her. Palpatine wants us to rule together.”

“Kill her and take the power for yourself. We will rule together. For the future of the Order. For our future.”

“Our future.” Kylo repeated, letting go of Hux. His expression was distant, and Hux pushed the hair out of Kylo’s face.

Kylo had fallen asleep almost immediately, holding onto Hux as if the ginger was the only thing tethering him to life. Hux only slept a couple hours, and knew it was far wiser to let the Supreme Leader sleep, and just accept the fact he would spend a couple hours every day scrolling through his datapad while Kylo slept on top of him.

Today was no different. Hours after their meeting with High Command, one of Hux’s hands typed into the datapad lying on the bed next to Hux while the other tangled in Kylo’s hair, trying to detangle, as much as Kylo’s hair could be detangled with fingers alone. Still asleep, Kylo shifted slightly, nuzzling into Hux’s thigh.

A feeling of dread had settled in Hux since Kylo had returned from Exogol. Kylo wouldn’t really choose the scavenger girl over everything they had worked for, he wouldn’t.

Hux didn’t like the idea of the ghost of a former Sith Lord controlling the Order from behind the scenes, but he liked the idea of Kylo letting the girl live and having Palpatine turn the fleet on them even less.

Kylo was awake now, slowly sitting up from Hux’s lap.

“I can hear everything you’re thinking.” Kylo rolled off of Hux and sat up. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hux’s temple.

Hux sighed, switching the datapad off.

“Then you’ll know to do what’s best for us.”


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second, sadly less fluffy installment

“General Pryde, I sense some doubt in General Hux’s command ability.” Kylo stared down the man.

“I mean no offense Supreme Leader, but General Hux-”

“General Hux has proven himself more than capable to command armies and make decisions to further the First Order.” Kylo’s voice was deeper through his helmet, adding to the intimidation factor. “I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

“General Hux lost Starkiller! And it was his pride and over zealousness that caused the loss of the  _ Supremacy _ !” Pryde was gesturing to Hux with a gloved hand, leaning over the table. “He can’t be trusted to make decisions with a track record like that!”

“General Pryde, I suggest you remain in your seat.” Kylo’s voice was very low, dangerously low. Every other member of High Command looked away from the two men, staring at laps or each other. Only Hux stared directly across the table at Pryde.

“Out!” Kylo yelled after a tense minute of silence. “Everybody out, except for General Pryde. And General Hux.”

Not a single word was spoken as the room was emptied.

“Supreme Leader. Everyone knows you- you two-” Pryde gestured between them. “Your judgement is clouded Supreme Leader, you place too must trust in someone unworthy-”

Pryde’s face hit the table in front of him. Hux heard the crack suggesting a broken nose, and suppressed a smirk.

“I am the Supreme Leader. I can have you tried for insubordination.” Kylo’s hand was outstretched, keeping Pryde’s face mashed in the blood that was slowly pooling. “Do not question my judgement. The actions of General Hux speak for themselves. Perhaps if he wasn’t the sole competent member of this High Command, the Resistance wouldn’t slip through our cracks as easily.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Pryde muttered, voice muffled and nasally.

“Get up.”

Pryde was released, and swiftly stood, covering his nose with his hands.

“Go snivel to my father’s grave.” Hux said to him. “You’re one step closer to joining him.”

The glare Pryde shot the ginger could have melted steel.

“Out. Get a med droid to look at that mess.” Kylo gestured, and Pryde hurried in fear of being physically thrown out. He spoke again when as soon as they were alone. “I could have him arrested for high treason just from skimming his thoughts.” 

“I fail to see an issue with that course of action, Supreme Leader.” Hux finally stood. Kylo was visibly stressed, and Hux pried the other man's clenched hand apart, entwining their fingers.

“Please, keep guards you trust on you at all times. This won’t be the end of his displeasement.” Kylo squeezed Hux’s gloved hand.

“Sir, we have disturbances in the areas between the hangar and the prison hold.”

“Camera feed.” Hux leaned over the shoulder of the lieutenant. Video footage of what appeared to be the band of rebels appeared on her screen. The pilot, the girl, the stormtrooper. They watched the girl split off in what Hux recognized as the direction of the prison hold. They must have come for the beast.

“Do any of High Command know of this yet?”

“No sir.”

“Keep this between us. Don’t alert anyone else of their presence. I will handle this.” Hux slid a blaster out of the hands of one of his guards, signalling them to remain behind.

All Hux needed to do was to follow the sound of shooting once he got to the halls surrounding the hangar. The roar of the wookie told him they had been successful in their little quest.

They were outnumbered by stormtroopers, but the squad that had cornered rebels didn’t hear Hux walking up behind them.

Hux felt a slight twinge of regret as their bodies fell to the floor.

“What the hell-” The pilot was staring at him, and Hux realized he had no clue what to say.

“I-” Hux gestured with the blaster, smoke still curling off of the muzzle. “Your ship is this way.”

“Why should we trust you?” The stormtrooper demanded, arms crossed.

“Because I’m- uh- aiding the Resistance.” Hux said. “Get going.”

“You’re the spy?” The pilot raised an eyebrow.

Hux had no fucking clue what he was on about but played along.

“Yes. I’m the, spy.” 

“Alright. Let’s get going.” The pilot nudged the former stormtrooper forward.

“Can’t believe it’s you. Of all people.”

Hux could have shot the former stormtrooper for that comment. He made a mental note to investigate the presence of a spy on the  _ Finalizer _ .

He led them to their ship, mostly because he was sick of seeing it in the second hangar. The First Order really didn’t need it, and he was sure it was just Kylo being sentimental.

“Shouldn’t we shoot you, make it look like you struggled a little bit?” The pilot was glancing up Hux’s body with a little too much interest than was comfortable for the ginger.

“Not necessary, no suspicion will be drawn. I run this ship, my word is law.”

“Come on, you owe Finn one at least, for being a piece of shit the other 99% of your life.” The pilot shrugged as if this course of action was more than fair.

“Fine. But just in the arm-” Hux was cut off by a blaster shot to the leg and a high five being shared between the pilot and stormtrooper.

Hux cursed in both basic and foreign languages, pressing a hand to his thigh.

The ship flew out of the hangar, and Hux returned to the bridge to find Pryde surrounded by the man’s personal staff. Hux’s blood soaked gloves were stashed in the pockets of his coat, and a rag had been tied around the wound in his leg to keep it from bleeding out.

“General?” Pryde looked down at him from what should have been Hux’s place in the center of the room.

“Encountered the resistance.” Was all Hux said.

Pryde looked suspicious, but the man touched a hand to his bandaged nose and said nothing, turning back to the console.

Hux took that as his cue to leave, until the stormtroopers prevented him from leaving.

“Shoot him in the other leg and throw him in prison until Ren returns.” Pryde finally spoke. Hux back around, hand going to the blaster at his hip.

“Yes sir.” One of the officers left Pryde’s side, first shooting the blaster out of Hux’s hand, then sinking Hux to the floor with a second shot to Hux’s good leg.

Pain clouded his mind, negating any fight or flight response. But Hux could still hear General Pryde speaking through the blood pounding in his ears as he was handcuffed and dragged out off the bridge.

“The Emperor is no match for Ren. The weasel will be executed, and there’s nothing Ren can do about it.”

Hux supposed it would have been more fear-inspiring if Pryde’s voice hadn’t been so nasally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part was short but there's going to be a shorter interlude, and a VERY chunky act III so just hold out a little bit!


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV of Kylo Ren, and the setup for the final battle

“Ben.”

Though spoken in a whisper, Kylo felt the word resonate through every bone in his body.

“Mom?”

His arm froze mid swing, halting the sizzling blade from its fatal blow. He’d gathered so much of the dark side, and let go of it all in that single second. The ocean roared around them, blanketing them with another wave of salty spray.

Kylo had froze, but Rey didn’t. His gaze traced every one of her movements, watching her twist through the forms, and plunge the blue blade into his chest. He could feel the fear rolling off of her, even without an active connection to the Force.

The blade was cold, colder than the ocean spray covering both of them. And then it was gone. He sheathed his saber as well, knees hitting the cold steel below him.

Kylo watched her sit next to him, all traces of fear replaced with horror.

Lightsaber wounds partially cauterized themselves, but she’d gone between two of his ribs and Kylo knew if he coughed, it would be blood.

She was on the verge of tears, and he wanted to tell her not to cry, that she had only been doing what she thought was right. It wasn’t her fault, if she would just embrace the dark side this could have been avoided-

Her hand was on his chest, and Kylo was flooded with the Force in every vein, every cell. The urge to cough lessened, before fading completely. All pain in his body had subsided by the time Rey withdrew her hand.

Even the chronic pain from old war wounds had faded.

He stood, wanting to call out to her, to thank her, to warn her, comfort her, anything. Anything besides just watching as she also stood, hooking his grandfather’s lightsaber back on her belt, and turned away.

“Ben.” The word replayed in his head, an echo of an echo, while he watched the TIE Whisper soar through the clouds above him. She was afraid. And that was the first step.

“Hey kid-”

Kylo whirled around, facing what had to be a ghost (hallucination?) of Han Solo.

“I miss you, son.” Solo is smiling, and then there’s too much pressure in Kylo’s chest. Too many emotions trying to burst out.

“Your son is dead.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

“Nah.” Solo looks on the verge of laughing. “Kylo Ren is dead.”

“You’re just a memory-” Any moment now, he would hear the voice of Palpatine cackle in the back of his mind, another test, another trick.

“Your memory.”

Not Palpatine then.

“Come home.”

“It’s too late.” Kylo shook his head. “She’s gone.”

“Your mother is gone, but what she stood for, what she fought for, that’s not gone. Ben-”

“I know what I have to do.” His fist clenched involuntarily, refusing to meet his father’s eye. Keeping his face straight was always something he had struggled with, even as a child. Donning the helmet had been his safety- his respite. “But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

It was a direct replay of what had happened on Starkiller. But there was no Snoke (Palpatine) whispering into his ear this time, egging him on.

“You can.”

He finally looks his father in the eye.

“Dad-” There was still too much tightness in his chest. No matter how hard he tried, the words failed to leave his tongue.

“I know.” Han cupped his cheek, and Ben remembered sliding the lightsaber through him what seemed like an eternity ago.

But Kylo Ren had done that. Kylo Ren had sheathed the lightsaber in Han Solo out of anger and hatred.

Kylo Ren wasn’t Ben Solo.

Ben Solo watched the memory of his father fade, and finally let tears spill.

Ben regretted tossing the lightsaber as soon as it left his hand. He knew it was supposed to represent- something. Besides, even if it was Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, it could still be useful.

“Ben.” He murmured to himself as he summoned the blade back to him. “Ben Solo. I’m Ben Solo, and I’m fixing this piece of shit saber.”

He found himself bent over a table inside the Death Star II, cracking open the hilt of his lightsaber.

The kyber crystal lay inside, glowing faintly red. A large crack still split its center.

Frustration tightened his chest at the sight of it, and he slammed his fist on the table.

“You should have healed!” He yelled at the kyber crystal. “Shouldn’t be cracked anymore!”

The kyber crystal remained on the table, still pulsing slightly. Kylo Ren would have smashed it and the table.

But Ben Solo picked it up, examining it. He could fit a thumbnail between the crack, and with morbid curiosity, he pressed into it.

The red had faded to a light orange glow now. He knew red was the bleed from the dark side, and blue and green were for jedi. Other colors, yellow, purple, white, were debated in origin.

All of his frustration went into prying apart the cracked crystal, until it split clean in two, both halves laying in his palm.

All traces of red were gone, leaving the when halves completely clear.

When he looked up, he was looking watching Rey burn what he assumed was the Whisper. Anger flared for a moment, that was a gift from Hux. _Hux_. But it was a ship, and he could feel Rey’s anguish as she threw what he assumed was his grandfather’s sabre into the fire.

On pure instinct, Ben pulled it back with the Force as he had Kylo’s, turning to see Rey’s shocked face.

“Here.” Instead of the lightsaber, he offered her one half of his kyber crystal.

“From your-?”

“Yes. It was cracked so- I split it.”

“I can’t use this. It’s already bonded to you.” She examined it as soon as it was dropped into her palm.

“So are you.” He shrugged. She pocketed it with hesitation, but Ben knew she would make it into a lightsaber eventually.

Which is why Ben gave her Anakin’s lightsaber anyway, before breaking the bond to return to Kef Bir. But as Rey faded, he could see the ghost of what appeared to be Luke in the corner of his eye. 

He blinked, and the damp, cold room of the second Death Star surrounded him once more.

The handle of Kylo’s lightsaber lay on the table in front of him. Theoretically the circuits would still work-

Ben popped the crystal, though now half the size into the spot, and used the force to reshape the hilt around it. The side channels were removed, and he resealed the hilt.

The hilt was lighter now, and Ben gave it an experimental flip before pressing the activation button.

The blade was colorless. White. Ben almost dropped it in surprise. He’d heard of this, but of course never seen it. An experimental swing, it acted just like a normal lightsaber blade.

It cut through the table edge with the laser precision the old saber never had.

He wondered if the other half of the crystal would yield the same color.

He needed to get off the planet, which would be a pain now that the Whisper was gone. The lightsaber was clipped to his side, and he slid back into the depths of the Death Star.

For the first time in years, he felt peace as he climbed through the skeleton of the wreck, in search of a working TIE fighter. It was neither the raging passion of the dark side, nor the harsh, sanitary glow of the light.

Ben managed to boot one up, and had just cleared the stormy waters before a change in the Force alarmed him.

 _Hux_.

Hux was in danger.

Ben stared at the controls in front of him.

Rey would need him to defeat Palpatine. But Hux-

 _“You’ll know to do what’s best for us.”_ Hux had said to him.

Hux had said that to Kylo Ren. If Ben wasn’t Kylo anymore, would Hux even trust him, much less continue their relationship?

The TIE fighter spun 180 degrees and Ben kicked it into hyper speed.

He had to try. And if Hux was in danger, it meant Pryde and Palpatine had moved against him. While Hux was patient, patience would not help him against a general backed by the entirety of High Command and the most powerful dark side user in recent history.

It was a simple plan really. Get into the _Finalizer_ , ensure the safety of Hux, get to Exogol, defeat Palpatine, and then convince Hux he could live a life outside the Order, and that they could still be together even if he wasn’t Kylo Ren anymore.

A simple plan, Ben told himself as he tried to contact the _Finalizer_.

  
  


“Allegiant General. You have good news I hope?”

Pryde knelt in front of the hologram of the Emperor.

“The traitor, General Hux, is in prison, and we detected the Whisper leaving Kef Bir, and deserting us.”

“Good. Everything is in place.” The Emperor crooned. “Execute Hux, abandon the _Finalizer_ , and bring the rest of High Command to Exogol. The _Steadfast_ will lead the Final Order’s fleet to victory.”

A sick grin spread across Pryde’s face, and he knelt even lower, if such a thing was possible.

“An honor, your Imperial Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The finale! Some happy endings and some not so happy endings...but it's already very long and that's halfway through editing


	4. Act III (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final, and lengthy part

_ “Thin as a slip of paper and just as useless.” _

Hux had made himself useful. Beyond useful. A necessity to the Order.

But Pryde had thrown him away like trash. Along with Pryde, the Order had thrown him away like trash.

Without the title of general, he was just Armitage Hux. Bastard son of Brendol Hux, despised by his father and all of his father’s friends.

Friends like Pryde.

Hux was in enough pain to avoid moving, but not enough pain to dissociate completely. He’d pocketed bandages after the Rebels had shot him in the leg, but had bled through them all.

His own troopers had thrown him in this cell, and left. He knew two were standing guard, but all attempts to talk his way out had failed.

Not even Kylo had come to get him.

He didn’t know where Kylo was, or if Kylo would even listen to him. He’d helped the Rebels so they would have a shot at defeating Palpatine. Girl or no girl, Hux had resolved that the Empire’s methods were outdated, and Pryde was a fool for following in the footsteps of failure.

The First Order would prevail, or he’d thought it would under him and Kylo.

Hux was interrupted by something cutting through the door to his cell. A white light burning through the metal as easily as a sharp knife through human flesh.

“Armitage!” The door to the cell fell forward to reveal Kylo, gripping the hilt of a colorless lightsaber. The blade disappeared, and Kylo knelt next to him.

Hux’s arms were around the taller man in an instant, and in response Kylo lifted him completely off the ground. Hux was forced to wrap his legs around Kylo’s waist to keep from falling back down.

He always forgot Kylo could do that. The blaster wounds still throbbed, but Hux ignored them, letting the other man support his entire weight.

Anything he could have said died in his throat when Kylo kissed him.

It was needy and possessive, and Kylo’s fingers dug into Hux’s thighs. He could have cried out in pain, but Kylo was still kissing him, stealing any complaints he could have voiced. His entire body was pressing against a part of Kylo, and Hux clung for dear life.

_ You came back to me. For me. _ Kylo’s hair was damp, but Hux’s gloved hands still wove through it out of habit. Most of Kylo was damp actually, and it was soaking into Hux as well.

“Tell me,” Hux broke them apart. “What happened?”

Kylo tried to set him down, but Hux resisted, holding tighter. The blaster wounds still hurt like hell, even hours later, and he doubted he would stand for very long.

“You’re hurt. Here, I can-” The fingers continued digging into Hux’s thighs, until the ache lessened, and Hux was set down as gentle as Kylo could manage. Hux swayed a little, but kept standing.

“How did you? Nevermind. Tell me what happened. Where have you been?” Hux frowned. He pulled off a glove, cupping Kylo’s face. His thumb traced down the now smooth cheek where Kylo’s scar once was.

“It’s a lot to explain.”

“Then explain.” Hux demanded.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Hux’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. “Kylo, what happened?”

“Ben. It’s- it’s Ben now.” Kylo was gripping Hux’s hands now, even as the ginger froze. “And I need you to just listen. The Order is going down. It’s going down and it won’t come back. Rey- she-”

“She turned you to the light?” Hux raised an eyebrow. He tried to pull away from Kylo, but his feet were too unsteady.

“Doesn’t matter. Point is, she’s going to fight Palpatine. I can feel it. We’re still bonded, we’ve been this entire time and it’s hard to explain but I don’t think we’re supposed to turn each other.”

“And-?” Hux was almost afraid to hear the next words.

“I’m leaving the Order. I’m going to help her destroy Palpatine. But I want you there when it’s over. I want you at my side.”

“What, are you going to join the Resistance now?” Hux pulled away from him. “You’re insane. They’ll try me as a war criminal. Both of us. You’ll get off because of who your mother is but me- they won’t let me live beyond a week.”

“Pryde threw you in prison, and you still think your place is with the Order?” Kylo countered. “I’m not saying join the Resistance. I’m saying join me to defeat the bigger threat. The  _ Finalizer _ is traveling to Exegol now. Palpatine is using Pryde to lead the Final Order.”

There was complete certainty in Kylo, no, Ben’s eyes. His arms were on Hux’s waist. Ben, the only one in the Order besides Phasma that Hux trusted.

It was only in the past couple years they’d been together like this. Before then they’d been on and off. Kylo had been irrational, angry, emotional, and Hux knew he’d been cruel and cold towards the younger man.

But it was Kylo Ren’s arms Hux had collapsed into after Brendol’s funeral. Kylo Ren who had brought him coffee when designing Starkiller, and dragged the datapad out of his hands when he’d refused to sleep.

He’d allowed Ren to hold his hand during Phasma’s funeral service. A small, private affair, and the closest Hux had come to crying since he was a child.

He found the truth in the expression Ben looked down at him with. It had not only been Kylo Ren at his side in those shared private, intimate moments.

_ And the Order is going down _ . It had started with Starkiller. Then the  _ Fulminatrix _ . Then the  _ Supremacy _ . Pryde turning High Command against him. And now he was a prisoner in the Order he’d put his entire life into building.

And the girl. He’d told Kylo to kill the girl, for the future of the Order. But if the future of the Order wasn’t their future-

“Go. I will personally deal with Pryde. If you’re going to defeat the emperor, you need to be there with her.” Hux pushed Ben off of him, despite the pain from standing on his own.

“Armitage-”

“No. I’ll be here when you’re finished. Pryde be damned, this is my blasted ship.”

“Armitage I love you.”

Blue eyes blinked at him.

“Ben-”

“Go. Go lead your ship.” Ben, yet still his Kylo, embraced him one final time. Despite being damp he was warm, and Hux could do nothing except wrap his arms around Ben’s neck and silently beg him to return alive. His chest ached with the same unfamiliar emotion it always did when he allowed himself to be too open with the other man.

Ben let him go, keeping one of Hux’s hands in his and placing a blaster in it.

“Don’t say it. You know I will.” And his partner was gone, as if melting into the shadows.

“Sir.” Another voice was at the entrance to the cell.

Hux pointed the blaster.

“We’re here to serve you sir.” It was his personal guards, and a handful of officers.

Hux stepped into the hallway, keeping his blaster at the ready. For all he knew it was one of Pryde’s tricks.

“Sir.” One of the officers inclined his head. “There’s a small number of us still loyal to you. We helped Lord Ren find you and we have enough troopers to retake the ship. Sir.”

“Give me one reason I should believe you.” The blaster nose pressed against the young officer’s forehead. From the corner of his eye, Hux could see the bodies of the two guards he’d had on his cell.

“Sir we believe High Command committed gross treason by removing you from your post.” Hux commended the man for keeping his voice steady. The men behind him nodded in agreement.

“Very well then. I need a med droid, and we’ll begin the assault on the bridge. And once it’s retaken, I’m going to have another meeting of High Command.”

High Command had been about to depart on a faster transport ship for Exegol, but a single order from Hux landed the ship back in a  _ Finalizer _ hangar.

Hux watched an entire squad of troopers escort them to the conference room.

From the security room he watched their confusion at being summoned, and swapped out the small blaster Ren had given him with one that made more of a statement.

“My apologies for the change of schedule, but I’m glad you all could make it.” Hux announced as the door opened. His guard flanked him, and watching the shock and fear that spread across High Command’s faces was well worth the amount of bullshit he’d put up with for the past 30 years of his life.

He met the eyes of each person at the table, not even bothering to make a speech or grandiose gesture before shooting each and every one of them in succession.

Their bodies were left in their seats, smoking faintly.

Hux returned to the bridge to make an announcement to the entire ship.

“The First Order has betrayed us. The fallen Emperor sits in the shadows, burrowing into our depths to weaken us and make us more susceptible to his control. But the Empire fell long ago! There is no more Empire, and for good reason! The disgraced Emperor has turned our High Command against us, but there is,” He thought of Ben Solo and Ben Solo’s mother. “There is hope. Every officer, trooper, technician, engineer, crew member on board this ship has a choice. The choice to flee to the unknown, or the choice to stay and fight an evil far greater than the Republic or the Resistance. Take a transport and flee if you wish, but if you decide to stay and fight, fight not for me but yourselves. Don’t fight for the Order, fight for each other and the promise of hope and a new life when this is all over.”

Hux supposed it was the best he could think of off the top of his head. Part of him was repulsed how he sounded exactly like the star struck Resistance he so frequently condemned.

But the officers on the bridge were clapping and nodding. Only a few of them had run for the door as soon as he finished speaking.

“How many are gone?” Hux asked after several minutes had passed.

“Not even a third.” One of the officers reported.

“To be expected.” Hux nodded. “This isn’t a battle I expect to win easily. We are up against a fleet of Star Destroyers all equipped with planet killing weapons.”

“We’re what sir?” The officer’s eyes widened.

“We will not lose.” Hux stared the man down.

The  _ Finalizer _ reached Exegol in one piece, and Hux watched a smattering of tiny Resistance fighters weave through the fleet.

“Patch me through to their comms.” Hux demanded.

“Yes sir.” A comm link was opened up.

“This is General Hux speaking.”

“What, gonna shoot us out of the sky? We already got that message thanks.” The pilot’s familiar sarcastic drawl called back, this time tinged with exhaustion.

“Actually, pilot.” Hux said. “The  _ Finalizer _ is here to assist your little escalation.”

“Good news for us. But that’s general to you, actually.”

“General Dameron?” Hux scoffed, drawing out the syllables.

“Yes General Hux? How can I help you today?” The pilot’s tone had changed to one of smug satisfaction.

Hux could kill the man and not regret a single thing, but that was no longer the goal.

“Open your comms to allow the  _ Finalizer _ to communicate with your pilots.”

“Will do.”

“Your ships are free to land in the hangar and our resources are yours.”

“Why a good guy all of a sudden? Playing hero? Did Palpy not give you a promotion?”

One would think in a situation that Dameron would have more tact. Typical Resistance cockiness, Hux thought.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend, General.”

“General Hux.” A new voice sounded over the comm. The sick self righteousness in the tone made Hux’s skin crawl.

“Allegient General Pryde.” He answered, forcing his voice to stay level.

“I’m contacting you out of courtesy. Stand down or your ship will be blown to the next dimension.”

“You and I both know you can’t reach us from your angle.” Hux sneered. “Your threats mean nothing to me.”

“Careful General. Your overconfidence will be your undoing.”

“Is it really overconfidence when your enemy is easy prey that can neither run nor hide?”

Hux cut the line after that, then immediately turned to an officer, assigning her a vital task. The officer nodded and practically sprinted off the bridge.

With the  _ Finalizer _ presiding, the Resistance fighters actually stood a chance.  _ Finalizer _ TIE fighters were painted with a stripe of white before being deployed to avoid confusion with the emperor’s fighters.

Hux watched the Resistance X-wings get blown to bits as if they were exploding spark toys made for children.

Thankfully his TIEs were a little bit sturdier. And even with a third of the inhabitants gone, his ship was holding steady.

The fleet Palpatine had raised was massive, but were still in the fledgling stage.

The Resistance’s plan to take out the communications tower had been clever, but H ux pointed out the signal could just bounce. The flagship was what they needed to go after, and it was the most heavily defended.

X-wings had already landed in the hangars, and Hux knew the medbay would be full by the end of the battle.

But they weren’t losing. The  _ Finalizer _ ’s shields were at 76%, but the steady stream of fire against the ship was mowed down periodically.

His ship could hold while a group of TIE fighters would deposit ground fighters on the flagship, eventually taking it down.

While standing at the helm, his vision flashed white hot, and he could see Ben running to save the scavenger girl. She was fighting Palpatine, and Ben was fighting- all of the Knights of Ren.

Hux blinked and he was back on the bridge of the  _ Finalizer _ .

He swore in an Outer Rim dialect because somehow swearing in Basic didn’t seem vulgar enough to express his frustration.

He was going to have to go get Ben. And the girl too he supposed, but Ben was more important.

The Whisper was gone, but the Silencer remained. Hux had a pretty good idea of how to fly it, and easily pinpointed the temple on the planet’s surface.

The blaster Ben had given him remained at his side, and Hux brought a backup one just in case. The Silencer was parked next to an old X-wing and a TIE fighter, his coat discarded in the back. With it, remained the two knives Hux had stitched up the sleeves, but there were two more knives tucked into his boots just in case.

The Sith Temple was more austere than any building Hux had ever seen. A lightning storm raged at its center.

“Blasted Force users.” Hux swore before walking inside. He found the entrance, a pit that could only be accessed by using the Force most likely. One of the blasters had a grappling hook, and Hux freed one of the knives. Between those two, he could dig it into the stone and climb down.

Slowly, precariously, Hux made it to the bottom. “Stupid fucking blasted Sith making everything so bloody complicated!” Echoed through the stone statues.

Hux went out of his way to carve the eye out of the statue of what he assumed was some Sith Lord from thousands of years ago.

“Blasted Force-users creating stupid fucking drama over what kind of energy they use. I’m going to personally skin every Force-user I meet from now on.”

His boots hit the stone floor, kicking up a thick layer of dust. Other footprints in the dust led him further into the temple.

The knife he’d climbed down with was discarded. The stone had mutilated the blade far beyond saving.

The blaster wounds had receded to a dull ache, and as he walked past massive stone statues of men and women long dead, Hux idly wondered where Ben had learned to heal wounds.

The footprints turned into scuffs from a fight, and Hux found the dead bodies of the Knights of Ren.

A feat on Ben’s part, considering all of them had supposedly been Force sensitive. A swift kick proved they really were dead.

Hux briefly considered his vow from climbing. But skinning them wasn’t worth the effort, especially because Hux had never really considered them as people.

Fighting sounds drew his attention, and his finger found its way to the blaster trigger out of instinct.

Instead of going in the direction of the fighting, Hux took a staircase, which brought him to a balcony. Hooded figures populated the arena, jeering at the fight in the center. They didn’t see Hux at all, not even when he grabbed one from the crowd and shot it at point blank range, kicking the body down the stairwell. But not before stealing its cloak and hood.

He pushed his way to the front of the crowd. The fight wasn’t going in the favor of Ben or the girl. The Emperor, what Hux could make out, was attached to a robotic arm that was obviously providing life support. Hux followed the arm until he found where the tubes connected to the wall.

Not far from where the balcony wrapped around the arena.

The girl’s shriek echoed through the arena.

He’d have to work fast, but he could definitely reach them.

Blaster in one hand, second boot knife in the other, Hux slid through the crowd of distracted and possibly deranged cultists with ease.

The tubes were filled with some kind of green liquid, and sliced open with ease. Hux slashed as many as he could reach, the liquid spilling down to the ground below.

Palpatine screamed from below, and Hux could see Ben and the girl being released from the Emperor’s hold.

The cultists were still yelling, but somehow hadn’t noticed him. Hux didn’t push his luck though, descending the nearest staircase to the arena floor.

Just in time to watch Ben be thrown backwards towards an opening in the floor.

Hux dove after him, grabbing and hauling Ben back up.

“Wait- you?” Ben pushed the cultist hood back. “What are you doing here? You came for me?”

“Of course I did. Can’t expect you to do anything on your own apparently.” Hux didn’t know what else to say.

“I called for you. You must have heard-”

Hux just nodded. The Force was something he did not understand, but Ben was. He was sitting up, and kissing him, holding onto Hux as if he would otherwise disappear.

Ben kissed him like he was going to die and wanted Hux to be the last thing he tasted.

Another scream from Rey interrupted them. Ben broke them apart, standing. He could see the girl in the center of the arena, with a green lightsaber crossed with a blue one. Hux watched Ben draw his own lightsaber, still the pure white color.

Hux didn’t know the logistics of lightsaber colors, but it somehow fit him.

“I have to go to her.” Ben was almost apologetic.

“I understand.” Hux didn’t understand any of this blasted Force bullshit, but he stood anyway, grabbing onto Ben’s shirt. “But let me help.”

“Armitage, you-”

“I don’t want to live without you.” The look of surprise that crossed Ben’s face reflected the surprise Hux himself felt as he spoke. “I came all this way, and if you die, and I don’t-”

He sucked in a breath.

“I wouldn’t be able to live. I can’t lose both you and the Order. And the Order is already lost.” It was the most honest he’d been in his entire life. He refused to meet Ben’s gaze after speaking.

“Kylo, Ben, whatever, I love you. And if we both survive this, we can go somewhere, anywhere. Together.”

A hand was on the back of his head, pulling him against Ben again.

“You’re all I have left.” Ben whispered. “And I will never forgive myself if you die protecting me. Get out of here and let us kill him. And then we can go.”

“Apparently I no longer have to say it.”

“You should know by now.”

Ben kissed his forehead one more time before breaking into a run towards the lightning, white light arcing. Away from Hux and back to the girl.

“I thought I got rid of you.” Palpatine sneered, but his lapse in concentration gave the girl a second to catch her breath.

The Emperor blanketed both of them in lightning, obscuring them from Hux’s vision. The three lightsabers held against it, but they weren’t gaining any ground.

It seemed like it was enough. Palpatine’s life force was already being weakened from the slashed tubes. But Hux watched the girls knees buckle, and knew she wouldn’t hold out much longer. And there was no way Ben could take the emperor alone.

Hux was halfway to Palpatine, blaster at the ready before the Sith Lord noticed him.

“I thought Pryde had put down the rabid cur.” His cackle was sickening to hear, and Hux regretted everything until he met Ben’s eyes from across the arena. The invocation of his old nickname turned his stomach. But Ben nodded at him.

Hux stared down the barrel of the blaster and fired a single shot at the Emperor before he was thrown backward. He didn’t see the second shot but felt the trigger pull again and the thunder of collapsing rocks was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

When he opened his eyes next, he was curled up on the ground. A blood curdling scream that belonged to neither the girl nor Kylo echoed through the arena.

Lightsabers hissed and his vision threatened to fail him again as pain in his head spiked. He stood, leaning against a pillar and pressing a hand to the source of the pain. His hand came away bloody, and he wiped it on the stone next to him.

The scream faded, and Hux watched black robes collapse to the floor. It was over. The temple had collapsed around them, and the Emperor was dead.

“Ben!” The girl’s yell caught his attention, and when he ran to her, he saw Ben lying on the ground, unmoving. Her eyes widened when Hux knelt on the other side of him.

“You-” She breathed. He ignored her.

“Wake up.” Hux murmured, his hair falling into his eyes. He pulled Ben’s head into his lap, stroking the scarless cheek again. “Wake up.”

The girl thankfully fell silent, watching them intently. Hux couldn’t feel a pulse, and swore quietly.

“You’re bleeding?” The girl reached a hand over him, and Hux smacked her hand away a little more forcefully than he meant to.

“Doesn’t matter. What the hell happened?” Hux glared at her, then felt a twinge of regret when her eyes filled with tears in response.

“Palpatine exploded into lightning, and he pushed me back-”

“The idiot just absorbed the lightning didn’t he.” Hux finished. “Can you bring him back?”

“I might- be able to help.” The girl leaned over, then hesitated. “Let me see-”

Rey. That was her name. Ben had told him once and Hux had never thought it would be important information until this moment.

“Rey! He’s got no pulse, the longer we wait-”

“Hold on! I can try.” Rey jumped, then leaned over Ben once more to press a hand to his chest. “It worked back on the moon-”

Hux didn’t even ask.

She closed her eyes, and Hux watched in silence as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

The temple rumbled around them, more sounds of crashing in the distance. The emperor might be gone but the fleet was still out there.

“I can’t.” She whispered after a few seconds, falling back on her heels. “He’s too far gone, and I- I don’t think I’m strong enough.”

“We don’t have time to wait for you to recover. This temple will bury us.” Hux didn’t yell this time, but tightened his grip on Ben.

“It’s not that- there’s too much damage for me alone to heal.” She gestured.

“Can you use me to bring him back? I don’t care if it kills me.”

“I can try.” Rey nodded, grabbing Hux’s wrist. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” Seconds later Hux felt himself weakening even more than he already had, but kept a firm hand on Ben’s face. His head hurt worse than the blaster wounds to his legs had.

Consciousness was slipping from him the longer the girl kept her hand on both Ben and him.

“Just come back to me.” He couldn’t even muster enough self control to keep tears from spilling down his face.

  
  


Before he’d even opened his eyes, Hux heard the soft and steady beeping of monitors around him. Something very warm was pressed against his side. The sterile smell of bacta pervaded the room, and there was something lying across his waist.

Hux slid up with little effort, displacing the sheets he’d been under. This was the medbay of the  _ Finalizer _ , he was dressed in thin, plain clothes, and the warmth and weight on his middle was Ben Solo.

At least that was familiar.

Hux’s hand found Ben’s hair. Also familiar. He didn’t have a datapad to occupy the other hand, but this was enough. Ben was still out cold, and crowding the medbay bed they were in. But he was warm, and his presence signified that Hux wasn’t going to die in the immediate future.

“Your guard dog fell asleep.” A woman he did not recognize, dressed in a plain white uniform entered, a smile cracking the hard lines of her face.

“He- does that. Who are you?” Hux narrowed his eyes at her.

“Lieutenant Fen of the Resistance. But I’m also a nurse and I’ve been looking after you for the past couple days.” Her tone didn’t suggest any reproach or disdain, but Hux was still suspicious.

“Why?” He demanded.

“It was the word of General Dameron that got you a bed instead of a jail cell. Rest easy, you may not have friends among us, but we’re not your enemies.”

“You took my ship.”

“You were the one who opened the  _ Finalizer _ to us. All of our injured have made full recoveries, and our ships are being repaired. General Finn is at the bridge, along with a lieutenant from the Order.” Fen checked the monitors.

“May I see the medical report?”

“Here.” She passed him the clipboard.

The open wound revealing a cracked skull was the worst of it, aside from the concussion and half closed blaster wounds. Every test had come back low, red blood cells, white blood cells, nutrients, fluids, proteins.

They’d basically submerged him in a bacta tank for till all injuries had healed and then IVed him for 12 hours on high doses of everything.

“He never left your side.” Fen said as he finished reading the report. “Didn’t even sleep until your vitals evened out.”

“Of course.” Hux’s voice was soft, and he tried to nudge Ben awake.

“I’ll leave you two.” Fen typed something into the monitor on the wall. “And you are discharged, leave whenever you feel you’re ready.” She sighed. “It’s useless to tell you to take it easy. You First Order basta- men, always go too hard.”

“Thank you.” Hux turned his attention from the departing woman to Ben, whose eyes had opened.

Ben removed the arm from Hux’s waist, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Hux sat up further, expecting pain where there was none.

“Have you looked in a mirror yet?” Were the first words out of Ben’s mouth.

“No?” Hux frowned.

“Your hair.” Ben stood, rifling through cabinets. “Whatever you and Rey did really took something out of you.”

Hux frowned, running a hand through his hair. It didn’t feel any different besides a lack of product.

Kylo closed the cabinet and tossed a reflective box at him. Inside were bandages, but Hux could see from the reflection that the color of his hair had dulled significantly, and he had a stripe of grey at his temple.

“What happened?”

“Like after you passed out? Because I woke up to Rey barely conscious and you out cold. We barely got out before the entire temple collapsed. The emperor went down, and so did the fleet thanks to the Finalizer.”

Hux stared down in his lap, trying to remember his last moments in the Sith temple. He remembered seeing his hand covered in blood, and then the girl taking his hand. His slightly distorted reflection stared back.

The same fear and panic that _Ben_ _wasn’t going to wake up_ settled in his stomach. Hux looked down at his hands, and realized they were trembling. They hadn’t been at the temple.

“Hey- I’m here.” Ben noticed Hux’s grip on the box tightening in an effort to still his hands. “It’s over. We won. Whatever you and Rey did brought me back, and it’s over. We’re free.”

The bed dipped as Ben sat back down at Hux’s side. The box was replaced with Ben’s hands, warm, grounding.

“The Resistance-”

“Can’t touch you. I won’t let them. Besides, you’re the last thing on their mind right now. Republic forces have taken over Order territory, and some planets are resisting the conversion back.”

“Much as the Republic won’t admit it, the Order did unite some of the Outer Rim civilizations they didn’t bother to touch.” Hux focused on the feeling of Ben’s rough palms against his, thinking about the extent of the Order’s reach into the Outer Rim.

“No, they’re willing to admit it. And with you at the head of negotiations, they will be allowed to remain united and make their own choices in governance.”

“It’ll take time.” Hux leaned back, his grip on Ben slack.

“It’ll take time and work, but we can do it. We can restore peace.”

Hux wanted to go back to bed.

“Ben? Poe’s looking for you.” Rey entered the room, voice quiet. “Oh. You’re awake.” She straightened, inclining her head slightly.

“I’m awake.” Hux looked over at her, face completely neutral.

“I’m sorry about your hair.”

“It’s alright.” Hux let go of Ben’s hand and pressed the strands of grey. “Unavoidable I suppose.”

“What does Dameron want?” Ben asked, looking up at Rey.

“Several Order ships have landed. They want you to talk to them.”

“I should go too.” Hux slid his other hand out of Ben’s, motioning Ben to move so he could stand. Rey shared a look with Ben, before leaving.

“There’s a uniform, and your coat.” Ben fished out said items, leaving them on the end of the bed.

“Thank you.” Hux’s voice was quiet as he looked through the pile, laying out each piece carefully. The First Order logo emblazoned on the sleeves made him mentally wince.

“Armitage.” Ben’s voice was soft, and he stood behind Hux, arms wrapping around his waist. “We’re going to be okay.”

Hux leaned back against Ben involuntarily, feeling Ben press a small kiss against his temple. Ben was warm, and Hux felt reluctant to be anywhere else at the moment.

“You only have to wear that uniform a little while longer.” Ben continued. “And you’ll get something more fitting for the new job.”

“In the meantime,” Hux sighed. “I need a cup of coffee.” 

  
Shutting down the Order peacefully and rebuilding the Republic would take time and resources, but Armitage Hux had one final matter to straighten out.

“General. I completed my mission.” The lieutenant he’d sent off the bridge during the battle had found him shortly after he woke up, and confirmed her success.

Any other captives on board the  _ Finalizer _ had been released to the Resistance or the Republic, and only one cell was occupied currently.

The only member of High Command not lined up and shot. Pulled from the bridge of his command ship just before it exploded.

Hux stood before the door, ironically the same cell he’d been thrown in barely days before. The door slid open silently, the force field behind it flickering a light blue.

“Allegiant General Pryde.” Hux announced, the light from the hallway behind him bleeding in the cell. “You’ve been arrested for crimes of insubordination, conspiracy, treason, and unjust cruelty. And I,” The force field disappeared, and Hux stepped into the cell. “Get to decide your punishment.”

“You’re just a savage cur. This is unjust-” Pryde hissed, trying to pull himself to his feet. “Your father-”

“My father is dead.” Hux grabbed Pryde’s hair, twisting the short strands between his gloved fingers, and kneed the man in the abdomen before he was on his feet. When Pryde landed on the floor with a yelp, the toe of Hux’s boot landed in just the right place to knock the air from Pryde’s lungs, leaving him gasping, unable to speak. “And by the time I’m finished with you, you’ll be begging to join him.”

Ben could hear Pryde’s screaming from down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a sick bastard and deserves this one thing.  
> Thank you to all who followed this!

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to lament TROS in the comments, go for it.


End file.
